


Carbondale Station

by Vana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Again, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Park ranger Davos, Stuck in the mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: A freak blizzard hits in the Colorado mountains. A poorly supplied cabin is the only refuge for a stranded traveler and the forest ranger who came to his aid.





	

Gummi bears, Campbell’s soups, Army rations, expired plastic bottles of Sprite and diet Pepsi — “There’s no regular Pepsi?”   
“No. Is that a problem?”   
“No.”

*  
“I guess I’ll try a Gummi bear.”  
“Green?”  
“Whatever.”

*  
“How’s it looking out there?”   
“It isn’t.”   
“It _isn’t?_ ”   
“I can’t see a fucking thing, chief. It’s dead white.”

*  
“Pass the Pepsi.”  
“Diet Pepsi.”  
“Whatever.”

* “That Pepsi tastes kind of jacked. Did you put something …?”  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you I had SoCo? Sorry. I took liberties.”  
“Southern Comfort _here_?”  
“You want it straight up?”  
“No.”

*  
“Pass the flask again, would you? And another Pepsi.”  
“Diet Pep—”   
“ _Jesus,_ what does it take for you to shut up about the Diet Pepsi.”   
“Why don’t you find out?”

*  
“How’s it looking out there now?”  
“No visibility.”  
“How long will we be here?”  
“Until it thaws. Stop asking questions and come back over here.”

*  
“You know, you actually … that ranger uniform doesn’t really hurt.”  
“Hmm?”  
“So don’t take it all off is what I’m saying.”  
“Oh yeah? What parts you want me to leave on?”  
“Don’t care. The shirt, maybe.”  
“Whatever you say. Come back again. It’s cold.”  
“Aren’t you people supposed to know how to make fires?”   
“Out of what, chief? I’ve got matches and Duraflame logs, but I’ve also got you naked in this bunk. I don’t think I want to go get the lighter this second.”  
“Why do you call me chief?”  
“Old habit.”

*  
“Did anyone ever tell you that uniform looks fucking sexy as shit on you?”  
“Yeah, you did. About an hour ago.” 

*  
“Did anyone ever tell you—”  
“The uniform again?”  
“No. That you’re … ah, God. Really pretty good at … at that.”  
“Yeah. You did.”  
“Did … I?”  
“You can tell me again.”

*  
“How about the fire now?”  
“Are you planning to let me out of these covers to get it started?”  
“No.” 

*  
“Davos.”  
“Yes?”   
“Are you hungry?”   
“There’s MREs and cream of mushroom soup. That’s it.”   
“No more gummi bears?”   
“We ate them last night.”   
“I don’t remember.”   
“What do you remember?”   
“The snow. Loud wind. The Diet Pepsi. You.”  
“Good. I remember you, too.”   
“How’s it looking out there now?”   
“Do you really want to know?”   
“No. I hope it’s a complete whiteout.”   
“Then that’s what it is, chief.”   
“Stop calling me chief. It’s Stannis.”   
“There’s no way we’re getting out, _Stannis,_ before tomorrow. Oh, now that made you smile. That’s good.”   
“It’d be better if it were day after tomorrow.”   
“Then maybe that’s what it’ll be. You can’t leave if I don’t say it’s safe.”   
“Maybe it’ll never be safe.”   
“Maybe not. I’ll let you know. Soup or Spam?”   
“Neither. Just come back to bed.”   
“For how long?”   
“Until it’s safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thousand years old but I'm still trying to migrate Tumblr fic here, so here you are. My thanks to starsunk for the idea for this!


End file.
